Wood carving as a hobbycraft is appealing to many people but such individuals often become frustrated or confused by lack of project organization and the need for an array of items in order to work on and complete a particular project. In relief carving, a suitable block of wood must be obtained, a pattern or picture to be carved must then be applied to and centered on the carving surface and the carving then made to a finish depth to be ascertained and often guessed at by the carver. After completion, the carved block is usually desired to be framed by appropriate frame stock which must be fitted and attached to the sides of the block. All of this, to a novice or inexperienced carver, can be frustrating and likely results in work of a quality less than that to which the carver is capable if provided with proper guidance.